


Let's Do This

by writersblock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, Nervous Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock/pseuds/writersblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean met Castiel when he said: "come over here and make me". It was just like in the movies you know? Daring and smug but completely confidant that nothing would happened. That was supposed to be a great comeback, right? WRONG. Because in the movies, the awkward nerd who always sat in the back by the window reading the fucking dictionary, NEVER actually came and made anyone do anything. But this one did- Castiel did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do This

Dean met Castiel when he said: " _come over here and make me_ ". It was just like in the movies you know? Daring and smug but completely confidant that nothing would happened. That was supposed to be a great comeback, right? WRONG. Because in the movies, the awkward nerd who always sat in the back by the window reading the fucking dictionary, NEVER actually came and made anyone do anything. But this one did- Castiel did. 

 _This_  awkward nerd stood from his seat and creatively shut him up like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. Because Dean wasn’t easily hushed. He was Dean Winchester after all. Oh, and by ‘creatively’, he used his mouth that Dean just now realized was really, _really_ great.  
  
So here was the thing; it wasn't a bad thing that this awkward little dork had just kissed him in front of the entire class. Because that wasn't something to be embarrassed about. At least to Dean is wasn't. What was shocking was that the smooth talking, panty dropper, Mr. Dean, ' _I can make you weak in the knees',_ Winchester was blushing. His eyes were wide, he had parted lips, and was just completely a wreck while he sat on top of his desk, hand unconsciously gripping onto Castiel's shirt. The class was silent and Castiel had the audacity to tilt his head and whisper, "I believe that I just shut you up, Dean Winchester."

Dean just huffed and realized that he had literally been clinging to this guy’s shirt. So he dropped his arms to his sides and just stared at him. But when he opened his mouth to say something, Mr. Nice Mouth was moving away and had sat back down at his seat- resuming with reading that fucking dictionary. So he frowned, ignoring the loud cackling in his ear. 

"Wow, Dean, ‘ _the hot nerd_ ’ sure did put you in your place. I'm pretty sure he just did a mic drop. Like the mic of all mic drops." Charlie said, leaning on Dean just to add emphasis to her comments. "I recorded this moment, by the way. Because your future children will love to see how their parents met. And not many parents can say they have it on video. So you two are already ahead of the game."

Dean just stood there, eyes still trained on Castiel. Then he frowned when the little asshole had the nerve to smile at him from across the room. 

"Bro, I can hear the wedding bells already. He'll be the Spock to your Kirk. I mean, it's a match made in Star Trek heaven. When's the last time someone got you speechless?" 

Dean shrugged his shoulders. 

"Exactly. So let's go get your Spock." 

Dean shook his head. "No. We're not—"

But that fell on deaf ears since Charlie was already sitting on Castiel's desk and talking to him. This couldn't end well, he was sure of it.

"So, I'm thinking a winter themed wedding, you seem like a winter to me." She leaned down and examined Castiel's face. Yeah, defs a winter." 

Castiel just raised a brow and looked up at her. "I enjoy winter." He replied. Who didn’t like scarfs, snow, and warm beverages to keep you warm?

"See, perfect. Any who, down to business. You're going to go on a date with Mr. Kirk over there because—" 

Castiel interrupted her. "Excuse me. Kirk? Who is Kirk?" 

Charlie sighed. "Dude, minor details, and don't question mama, okay?" 

"Okay." 

She smiled. "Good. Okay, so a date, Friday at 8pm sharp. Give me your phone, I'll text you the info. Got it?" 

"Yes." He handed over his phone and watched as she typed furiously across the screen.

"Perfect." With a grin, she slid off Castiel's desk and waltzed back over to her friend who was still frozen against his desk. "All set."

"I hate you." Dean grumbled.

"You hate me _right now_ , but you'll love me later when you're having a one year anniversary with the hot nerd."

"Whatever." But she was right.

* * *

Dean honestly didn't know how he lost control of his life so fast. One moment he was on top of his game and now— now he was standing outside of some ridiculously large house waiting on a ridiculously smart guy that he didn't even know he liked until a few days ago. To make matters worse, he knew Charlie was somewhere watching him because she assumed Dean may screw something up so she labeled herself as, _'damage control'_.

When his phone buzzed, he reluctantly looked down and saw Charlie's name. _'Yo, he's not psychic, knock on the door, you dork!'_  
  
Dean huffed and pocketed his phone before moving closer. Maybe he was slightly freaking out about this all. "Right. Knocking, that would help." He glanced around to see if he could spot Charlie but he saw nothing but trees. So naturally he figured she was in one of them. After wiping his sweaty palms on his thighs, he reached out and knocked lightly on the door. He had no idea why he was so nervous, this was NOT his first date.

It took a few moments then the door was opening and Dean wanted to die because there Castiel was again, smiling at him like he hung the moon or placed each star in the sky individually or something. "Uh, you ready, Cas?"

Castiel smiled as he stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind him. "Yes, my parents are gone." He said quietly.

Dean grinned. "Are you—" his phone buzzed again. He sighed and reached into his pocket to glance at the preview on his screen.

_'Dean, don't even fucking think about asking him if he's inviting you in for sex.'_

Dean sighed and finished his sentence. "Are you um, under a curfew?" When Castiel shook his head, he suspiciously glanced around because how the fuck did she even hear him? "Good, good. Let's uh, hit the road."

Getting back on track, he looked at his date; he REALLY looked at him. Castiel was just a little shorter than him, big bright blue eyes, and he had this great messy hair that said, ‘ _fuck you, I just woke up’_ and, ‘ _I just had the best wall sex that you wish you were a part of’_. "You look great."

Castiel smiled, cheeks flushed. "Thank you."

“You are more than welcome.”

* * *

The date went great, Castiel was great, and Dean was a lost cause. As much as he wanted to have a bad time so he could just rub it into Charlie's face, that didn't happen. What happened was that he spent his entire night admiring everything— every little thing about this guy. Admiring how Castiel smiled when he looked at Dean, admiring how he squinted his eyes when he was confused or just focusing on something really hard. He fixated on how Castiel tended to stand or sit too close and how his touches lasted too long but somehow it just felt really right. He focused on how Castiel didn’t talk much but at the same time, said so much with few words. That had to be a talent.

He just _really_ saw Castiel for the first time.  
  
This wasn't Dean's first date— this was Dean after all. The smooth talking cutie who could woo the pants off of a naked person. Yet here he was, blushing with a goofy grin on his face while Castiel stared at him with those intense eyes. He had driven him back home and they had sat in the car for about twenty minutes before Dean opened the driver’s door. He walked him to the door and the silence wasn’t even awkward. “So, this was pretty great.” Dean said softly.

“I agree. I had a wonderful time with you, Kirk.”

Dean chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Charlie is rubbing off on you, man.”

“Perhaps.”

Dean found all of this perfect, but it wasn't enough. That's why he grinned and lunged forward, shoving the other against his front door. His hands were grabbing at slim hips and teeth catching soft lips. The gasp he heard from Castiel did things to him. Things that went south quickly.

"Second date soon?" Dean cooed.

“Second date _very_ soon.”

When he was back in his car, his phone buzzed again.

It was Charlie.

_You did great, Winchester. You did great.’_


End file.
